Das ist unser Geheimnis
by strawbaekry614
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulunya memiliki hubungan rahasia yang seharusnya tidak mereka jalin dan sekarang mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan itu lagi. Tetapi, mereka mengambil langkah yang membawa mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan hubungan tersebut. Akankah mereka akan berjalan bersama ke arah hubungan tersebut atau mereka akan memutuskan berpisah di tengah jalan? YAOI/BL/CHANBAEK


**Das ist unser Geheimnis**

.

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other

.

Pairing: ChanBaek

.

Summary:

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulunya memiliki hubungan rahasia yang seharusnya tidak mereka jalin dan sekarang mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan itu lagi. Tetapi, mereka mengambil langkah yang membawa mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan hubungan tersebut. Akankah mereka akan berjalan bersama ke arah hubungan tersebut atau mereka akan memutuskan berpisah di tengah jalan?

.

.

.

.

 **Geheimnis**

.

.

.

.

Krek

Baekhyun meregangkan badannya setelah 2 jam berkutat dengan buku pelajaran 'terkasihnya'. Iya menutup bukunya dan segera mengambil handphone-nya yang setia menemaninya saat belajar di pinggir meja belajarnya.

Ia menggambar pola untuk membuka layar kunci handphonenya. Disaat layar tersebut telah menampilkan layar utama handphonenya ia melihat ada notifikasi dari akun sosial medianya.

 _Pchanyeol27 started following you_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba memutar kenangan masa lalunya pada tahun kedua di SMA.

Ya, kenangan manis dan pahitnya bersama seseorang yang muncul di notifikasi sosial medianya.

 _Park Chanyeol_

Mantannya, Mantan terindahnya mungkin? Ah, tidak. Kalo indah mana mungkin jadi mantan.

Baekhyun segera mengetuk pemberitahuan tersebut dan mem- _follback-_ nya. Yah, walaupun sudah jadi mantan apa salahnya saling follback? Toh, harusnya Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada mantannya karena telah menjaganya sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan jodohnya yang sesungguhnya.

 _Pchanyeol27 send you a direct message_

Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. Tumben sekali mantannya mengiriminya pesan. Baekhyun mebuka pesan tersebut dan muncul lah isi pesan yang chanyeol kirimkan dan segera membalasnya sehingga terjadilah percakapan singkat antara mereka.

Pchanyeol27: Hai Sunbae

Pchanyeol27: Lama gak chat ehe

Bynbkhyn65: Hai juga

Bynbkhyn65: Iya

Pchanyeol27: kangen chat sama sunbae

Bynbkhyn65: udahlah yeol, kamu jadiin aku pelarian aja kan?

Pchanyeol27: …

Pchanyeol27: Pasti gara-gara gayoung

Bynbkhyn65: ehm ya mungkin

Pchanyeol27: Sunbae, pindah ke chat biasa aja. Jangan disini.

Pchanyeol27: Kuotaku sekarat

' _Well, mau mu apalagi sih yeol. Mau nerbangin terus ngejatuhin aku lagi gitu?'_

Baekhyun berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan mantannya yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya baekhyun menemuinya dan menjambaknya sampai ia botak.

Ting!

Bunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk terdengar dari hp Baekhyun.

Chanyeolie: Sunbae

Chanyeolie: Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu

'WATDAFAK. Aku lupa me-rename display namenya' Baekhyun langsung mengedit display name Chanyeol menjadi display name normal.

 _Park Chanyeol_

Setelah ia merubah display name chanyeol ia segera membalas chat dari Chanyeol dengan jawaban yang singkat.

Byun Baekhyun: Hm?

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan lama membalas chat darinya. Tapi, pemikiran itu rupanya NOL BESAR. Chanyeol langsung membalasnya secepat kilat.

Park Chanyeol: Aku dan Gayoung tidak TTM-an lagi

Park Chanyeol: Aku tak bisa lepas dari seseorang

Byun Baekhyun: Luhan?

Ya, Luhan. Sahabat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan adik kelas bernama Oh Sehun yang termasuk ke dalam jajaran siswa populer di sekolahnya. Yah, Oh Sehun adalah teman baik dari mantannya. Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol: Bukan. Luhan sunbae kan pacar Sehun.

Park Chanyeol: Mau tau?

Byun Baekhyun: Yah, Aku kepo juga ujung-ujungnya

Park Chanyeol: dia termasuk ke dalam jajaran mantanku

Byun Baekhyun: cih, jajaran. Dasar playboy

Byun Baekhyun: Kyungsoo?

Byun Baekhyun: Nana?

Park Chanyeol: Sunbae

Byun Baekhyun: Ya, ada apa?

Park Chanyeol: Sunbae orangnya

Park Chanyeol: Aku tak bisa lepas darimu

Byun Baekhyun: Gombal.

Park Chanyeol: Aku sedang tidak menggombal sayang

Byun Baekhyun: Eh siapa yang nyuruh manggil sayang?

Park Chanyeol: Hatiku sunbae

Byun Baekhyun: Shut Up, Park Chanyeol!

Byun Baekhyun: Aku ingin tidur

Park Chanyeol: Baiklah

Park Chanyeol: Nice dream, Sunbae!

Park Chanyeol: Love you

Baekhyun segera menarik selimutnya setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang membuat pipinya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun tertidur dengan lelapnya

.

.

.

.

 **Geheimnis**

.

.

.

.

"Sumpah Lu. Aku tidak bohong. Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku gila semalam." - Baekhyun

"Berarti kau masih merasakan getaran cinta di hatimu, Baek," - Luhan

Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan jawaban enteng dari luhan meremas kotak susu Strawberry-nya yang sudah kosong. Niatnya menceritakan obrolan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol pada Luhan untuk menemukan solusi agar dia tidak terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama kembali malah mendapat jawaban enteng dan cuek dari sahabatnnya. Betapa miris hidup Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi Lu. Aku tak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama." Baekhyun melontarkan pembelaannya agar Luhan tidak memberi jawaban enteng tentang masalahnya sekarang.

Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan segera menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Baek. Kau hanya terlalu menjunjung harga dirimu. Apa salahnya kau membuka pintu hatimu kembali. Lagipula dia hanya bilang tidak bisa lepas darimu bukan menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

 **Geheimnis**

.

.

.

.

" _Lagipula dia hanya bilang tidak bisa lepas darimu bukan menyukaimu."_

Perkataan Luhan terngiang-ngiang di otak Baekhyun. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Luhan saat di kantin siang tadi.

'mungkin kau benar, Lu. Bahkan dia tidak mengirimiku pesan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menyampaikan bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini kembali.'

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pemikirannya itu secara tidak langsung mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk mengiriminya pesan. Yah, kata lainnya. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan. Atau gamblangnya lagi. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya hingga Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.58 malam. Baekhyun pun berniat untuk tidur jadi ia segera membawa dirinya ke tempat tidur bersama ponselnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menutup matanya terdengar dering dari ponselnya. Ada yang menelponnya.

Baekhyun menggerutu. 'siapa orang gila yang menelpon ditengah malam begini.' Saat Baekhyun melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Baekhyun langsung membelalakan matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun bimbang. Dia berfikir untuk menjawab atau menolak panggilan malam dari sang mantan. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya. Kenapa telpon malam-malam."

Bukannya jawaban dari sang penelpon, malah balasan dari perkataan yang ia lontarkan adalah petikan gitar dan diiringi oleh sebuah lagu yang mampu membuatnya kembali kepada kenangan masa lalu

" _When you hold me in the street_ _and you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that  
'Cause I'm yours_

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

 _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours_

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours"_

Baekhyun terdiam. Masih terpaku sembari mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol.

" _Ehm… Sunbae. Masih ingat tidak dulu kita nekat menjalani hubungan terlarang. Kita nekat berpacaran yang mana itu melanggar peraturan bagi pengurus Klub musik? Aku masih mengingat itu dengan sangat jelas. Dimana kita memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungann backstreet tanpa sepengetahun Chen Sunbae. Tapi, pada akhirnya hubungan kita terendus juga. Kita terpaksa memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan, semenjak itu kau mulai tidak pernah membalas chatku semenjak aku hubungan TTM ku dengan Gayoung terungkap. Ku kira hubungan TTM juga tidak boleh. Oleh karena itulah aku biasa-biasa saja saat hubunganku dengannya terungkap. Karena jujur. Aku tak tahan bersamanya. Aku selalu berharap agar hubungan kami bisa berakhir cepat. Aku masih selalu mengingat waktuku bersamamu."_

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya.

" _Tawamu, Senyummu, Dan lain-lain. Masih sangat jelas tercetak di otakku. Semakin hari semakin tercetak dengan jelas ingatan tersebut dan aku semakin muak dengan gayoung. Yah, aku memutuskannya tepat pada hari dimana aku memberi tahumu bahwa aku tak bisa lepas darimu."_

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Yah, Baekhyun ini Tsundere. Dimodusin marah-marah tapi mau. Dideketin ngehindar padahal dia ngegebet. Bilang nggak cinta tapi cinta. Yah itulah Byun Baekhyun.

" _Sunbae?"_

"Y-ya?"

" _Hari ini tanggal 6 mei, Sunbae. Happy Birthday and I Love you."_

Baekhyun melirik jam weker yang berada di nakasnya. Jam menunjukkan pada pukul 00.03 dini hari. Bahkan hari sudah berganti. Ia bahkan juga tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah 6 mei. Ah, Chanyeol terlalu mengingatnya

"Ma-makasih."

" _Sunbae. Aku rindu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Baek'. Aku merindukan kita yang dulu. Maka tepat di hari ini. Tepat pada pukul 00.04. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Sunbae, Mau kah kau jadi TTM ku?"_

"Kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun shock mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. TTM? Baekhyun gak salah dengar kan?

" _Nope. So, mau tidak?"_

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ia berpikir apa salahnya untuk menerima anak itu kembali. Hitung-hitung ia ingin mengetesnya selama 2 minggu dan ia berniat untuk melakukan tesnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tau seberapa tulus Chanyeol.

"Hm, Baiklah. Tapi…"

Sebenarnya, tanpa Chanyeol ngucapin basa-basi tadi pasti dia terima. Tapi, pada dasarnya Baekhyunnya Tsundere ya mau gimana lagi. Malah sekarang pakai tapi-tapian lagi. Dasar Uke Tsundere.

" _Tapi?"_

"Aku ingin hubungan ini dirahasiakan."

Baekhyun tertawa setan dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar memiliki niat untuk mengetes Chanyeol. Kuat kah dia untuk melakukan TTM Backstreet dengannya.

" _Ck, why?"_

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Kau kan mantanku. Kalau orang-orang tau apa yang akan mereka katakan? Pasti mereka menuduhku bahwa aku tidak bisa move on. Padahal yang tidak bisa itu adalah dirimu sendiri, ckckck, liciknya dunia ini."

Baekhyun berusaha mendramatisir perkataannya agar Chanyeol merasa hubungan yang akan mereka jalani berat, dengan begitu bisa di lihat dari sini apa respon Chanyeol.

" _Okay, Anything for you, Bae. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kenyaman orang terkasihku. Baekhyunie Sunbae."_

Yah, Chanyeol menerima hubungan tersebut.

' _ya tuhan, mati aku. Aku memang masih mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar serius untuk menjalaninya. Beri aku petunjuk tuhan.'_

Yap. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hatinya

"Baiklah yeol. Aku ingin tidur dulu."

" _Ya, Sayang. Nice dream. I Love you, Bae."_

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan dan segera membanting dirinya ke atas kasur.

'Huft. ini masih awal. Ia masih memiliki banyak tes'

.

.

.

TBC

Yah, ini adalah fanfic absurd yang berasal dari lelehan hatiku #eaaak

So, keputusan fanfic ini lanjut atau tidak ada di tangan kalian.

Mind to review?


End file.
